Disowned
by FanFreak2002
Summary: New version of Don't Break The Circle. You've pushed me to the limit. Now I'm going to do something about it. I'm taking my life back!
1. What the Heck's A Pharm Party?

After the lame party Kendra had thrown Casey, she and Max became pretty close. Both of them cam from divorced and divided families. Both were something they didn't really want to be. But wanted to burst out of the dull, mundane shells they seemed to be stuck in. What else were they supposed to be then? Life wasn't supposed to be about parties, and doing whatever you wanted. You're going to be told what to do from birth til the day you die anyways. The two could never be like Derek and his cronies, who were always so ill-minded that they couldn't even remember to bring a pencil to class.

No, they were the type who were praised by teachers, and parental units for always being prepared, and after so long of doing it, it became a hard habit to break. At one time they were free, and able to be as wild as they wanted. Then it was broken, along with their families. Casey's mother became distant and moody, and when Nora met with George, Casey couldn't help but step aside and hope for some normancy to return to her.

Similar, Max's father was killed in a terrible car crash when Max was about ten, leaving him and his mother alone to take care of his little brother and sister, Ellie and Lance. And like Nora and George either working or going out on the town, Max's mother had a date with a different man each night. Like casey having to watch the three terrors, and waiting for Derek the Moron's next antic, Max had to stay home each night to watch his siblings.

I guess that's why their friends weren't surprised that they became a couple. Two months into the relationship, and Marti and Lizzie were already planning their "wedding," and Derek was being a total snark about it as always with Edwin close to his heels. Derek would always say that Max only felt sorry for her, and for awhile Casey believed that to be true. After Kendra's fliers and those insane guys it would be pretty likely that he did.

But in time, his tenderness, and kind words made it prove against Derek's words.

Soon, near the end of the semester, the piles of homework and stresses at home were weighing down on her shoulders, and Max could tell. So he decided to fill Casey in on a little secret that he used to de-stress himself in his times of need. "Do you want to go to a pharm party with me Case?" "I guess, but what's a farm party do?" Max grinned broadly, "I'll pick you up at seven and you can find out for yourself."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's short, should be better next time, and I probably won't continue Don't Break The Circle, but I'm going to keep it up in case anyone wants to take it.**


	2. First Timer

Casey had no idea what to wear, so she settled on jeans and an Old Navy sweatshirt. Max picked her up on time, as he always did, and in silence they smiled mutually at one another. Casey heart was pumping a mile, which was mildly better than before when it dared to come near out of her throat. Max had told her that the people coming, came mainly from different schools surrounding the area. It should've relieved her, the ability to give her a fresh start to be whoever she wanted to be, but instead it made her that much more nervous.

A few other cars were already in the drive, when the two reached the house. Casey was awestruck with how elegant it was, and suddenly felt way underdressed. A young man, with extremely curly hair, whose name Casey later found out was Zeke, greeted them at the door front. Him and Max talked for a bit, and Max introduced Casey to him. Zeke gave an unusual grin, "You're in for the time of your life tonight."

Casey returned his smile, but a cold chill went down her spine. A strange odor emitted from the hall, and Casey found herself asking, "What is that?" Max sniffed the air, and shrugged, "Just a little weed." Casey's mouth went agape at her boyfriend's subtlety at the problem. "Weed? Isn't that illegal?" Max laughed, "Honey, I know that this has got to be the first time you've done something like this, but I brought you here to loosen up our worrisome lives. Just let your hair down. We only do this once a month."

Despite the situation Casey laughed, the only other person who said, "Let your hair down," was her grandmother. But how could letting loose hurt anyone? Especially when it was once a month? "Want some refreshments?" One girl grinned at them, and offered to them a large popcorn bowl, which was full of everything but popcorn. It had an M&M medley of meds, and Casey's head spun from the colors.

She felt Max nudge her with a small smile, "Go ahead Case." And she gingerly took a small handful, and popped three in her mouth. It took near to an hour for it all to take effect, Casey had never felt so relaxed in her life. She became so aware of her body, as her senses heightened. People were talking to her, but all she heard was the one girl inviting her to another party like this next weekend on the other side of town. Before Max could answer Casey was nodding her answer ferociously. Of course she wanted to come again, you couldn't feel that good, and walk out on it without getting a fill of it first. And Casey was going to get her fill.


	3. Just Let Me Help You

School was becoming way too much of a hassle for Casey, and she looked forward to the parties more and more. She now had fake I.D. s on her buying small amounts of alcohol to get her through the day. Money ran short, and her blended family was shortening the fuse of her temper. All she ever heard was – "Will you do this?" "Will you do that?" "Casey you're the responsible one." "Please just this one time?" She was thoroughly tired of it, and slept until someone became suspicious of her new habits. She was supposed to be trying to clean the house up for her mother's new client, but the cord to the vacuum wasn't cooperating and her finances had quit so she wasn't able to calm her nerves with a quickie of anything. She kicked at the appliance, hurting her foot in the process.

She heard a familiar snicker in the hallway. "What are you doing here Derek?" The young man shrugged, a small impish smile still on his face, "I thought I'd leave hockey practice early, and come to help you." It was then Casey's turn to laugh, "Yeah right." The smile left Derek's face, "Why is it that hard to believe?" Anger was evident in his voice, with a small pang of anguish to it. "You never help anyone but yourself, why don't you do me a favor for once in your life and just but out." Casey's impatience was growing and violence was on her tip, she'd slap him if she had to, though she knew she would enjoy hurting him as he always hurt her.

"Just let me help you." He was trying to take the vacuum away, and Casey tried to hold on to it. But her deprived body was weakened and as he yanked a second time she lost her balance and hit the hard floor. "You see what you do?" Derek knelt down beside her, and took her to the couch. She was too tired to complain, and her stomach gurgled from the lack of food that day, and she grabbed her stomach as the stomach acid made her way up her throat. Derek must have realized that too, because he took the closest wastebasket and held it up for Casey to up chuck. When she was done she collapsed back onto the pillows, becoming to tired to stay awake, and as she drifted off to sleep she felt something that was very similar to a kiss be placed on her cheek.


	4. Help Me!

Casey felt something nudging her side as she struggled to regain consciousness. She looked up and saw her mother looking down at her. Could she tell? Were there rings under her eyes? Was the smell of vomit that evident? But her mother smiled at her, "Thank you for cleaning honey, you always do a great job." Casey looked around the room to see that everything seemed to glow with cleanliness. Casey shrugged as she got up, "No problem." Her mother gave her a slight hug as she went into the kitchen.

In less than a few minutes after her cell vibrated against her hip, and Max's voice came from the other end. "Hey, wanna go out tonight?" "God, yes, I'm desperate right now." He laughed, "I'll pick you up in a few." And true to his word as soon as Casey was done freshening up Max's Mercedes was out front. "I'm leaving bye." "Where are you going?" She turned to see Derek looking at her. "Out. I guess I owe you something for cleaning?" "I don't want anything." "Okay then." She went halfway out the door before Derek grabbed her. "I don't think you should go with him." "Why? Because someone actually likes me?" "Casey all those things I said was just trying to get you away from him. You're not a guy you don't hear the things about him that I do." "And what do you hear?" "That he's bad news." Casey shrugged, "Then I guess you two have something in common," and she left at that. "Hey babe," Max greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at him, how can he be bad news? When he's the sweetest guy ever? When she went in Cindy led them to the back bedroom, they usually did the hardcore drugs back there. Max cut a line of Coke across one of the tables. Casey with her new found instincts took the straw and expertly snorted the powder up her nose. Zeke then came in, handing Casey a pill, "It'll give you the trip of your life." Casey walked through the halls first taking puffs of this and that leaving the little pill in her pocket til she was ready to go back to the room and trip. Tammy gave her some Acid, Brianna gave her some Meth, and still Casey was ready to go back to the room half unconscious to see what the little wonder drug would do to her.

As she popped it in Max handed her some Vodka to wash it down, she smiled her thanks at him as she waited for the effects to take hold. Surprisingly it didn't take long, and she found the room spinning. She felt hands on her and more faces than there were supposed to be. Callused hands pulling off her clothes, hands touching her. And all the while she heard Max's voice whispering in her ear, "You wanted this baby." It hurt, it hurt more than anyone could know, and when it was over she scrambled as fast as she could in her torn clothes and ran out. She could hear Max yelling at her to come back, but she knew now not to listen. Why didn't she listen to Derek when she had the chance? Why had she turned so stupid? She waved down a taxi, and when he asked her where to go, ignoring the state of her, she had to think for a minute. She couldn't go back to her so-called home and face her mother, and Derek's snickering face of saying he was right for once and she was wrong.

No, she knew where she could go for solstice. She told the man and she leaned back trying to hold on to consciousness, trying to keep from crying and screaming. It took longer than expected, and Casey felt even more sick than before. And she paid him not knowing how much she was giving him, and not caring. She doubled over as she made her way to the security gate she thumped on the counter, "Please." The man looked at her, he knew her a long time, and he had never seen her in a state of this. "Miss Casey? What happened? We need to call you an ambulance." She shook her head, "I need to see him." The man nodded and opened the gate as he tried to assist her to the door, but Casey pushed him away as she made her way to the double doors.

She rang the bell, and tried to hold herself up as someone came to the door. "Oh my God Casey!" The young man rushed to her and kept her steady, "Mary! Call an ambulance!" Casey wanted so bad to tell him thank you. But all that came out of her mouth was a mass of vomit and blood as she fell over unconscious.


End file.
